1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to a battery scanning system and more particularly to a battery scanning system that determines the voltage level of the highest and lowest cells and generates an alarm if any cell does not fall within predetermined limits.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
There are two methods commonly used to measure the cell voltages of a battery. The oldest and most commonly used method requires that the individual servicing the battery periodically measures each cell individually with a voltmeter. Many measurements are required during charging or discharge testing to ensure that the battery cells do not exceed their safe cut-off limits. Another method used to measure the cells of a battery consists of a relatively large computer which controls several instruments. An expensive digital voltmeter must be used in this type of system to provide the required measurements and voltage isolation. The digital voltmeter uses very elaborate shielding techniques which isolates the input section from the output section and all information is transferred digitally across the isolation portion of the instrument.
In general, prior techniques for monitoring battery cell voltages have either been very slow or very expensive. The present invention overcomes these problems by providing a battery scanning system that is very fast, reliable and inexpensive.